Dogs and Cats CAN get along
by H. Cow
Summary: Everyone's favorite catmasked ANBU is feeling a little... tense lately. And the fact that everyone's favorite dogmasked ANBU has him cornered doesn't help. smut, kakayama, NEW: UPDATED! The plot has been thickened to explain the whole cat and dog thing.


So... yeah. We've had three snow-days in a row here, so I got bored. Kakayama is my new favorite pairing, and this site doesn't have much, so here's some more. Graphic smut, yaoi, so if you don't like, you've been warned.

Tenzo is Yamato's real name... or so I hear. If I'm wrong, just replace it in your head with a cool guy who makes trees. This takes place when Kakashi was still on ANBU. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... he... hehehe... yup. You should just read.

UPDATED!!! I decided that the whole "cat and dog" plot was incredibly thin, so I added a bit to clarify. I hope it flows a little better and isn't quite as random and confusing.

ENJOY! Again…

* * *

Tenzo sighed hopelessly as he closed the door to his bedroom in the large cabin he had built for their mission's headquarters. He peeled his mask off of his once sweat-soaked face and looked warily at the cat face painted on it. A new, small crack had formed at the chin, evidence that his day had been yet another trying one. He placed it on his table, heaving another sigh and proceeded to strip off his ANBU-issue gloves and boots.

_It was all _his_ fault. Damn that guy. With his cocky, cool attitude and his superior air and his calm statements and his mocking voice and his strong shoulders and his perfect face… _NO!

He furiously shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image that had crept into his mind. _Not again! Not tonight!_ But it was already a second too late. Feeling the primal stirring in his abdomen, he finally sat down and gave up, allowing the image to flood through him for the fifth, no, sixth night in a row.

He had never been stirred up by men before. Not until five days ago, when he caught his first glimpse of his captain's face. Their squad had been ambushed, and they were lucky to be alive. He did owe the man that, at least. Kakashi had overexerted himself in order to keep the rest of their sorry asses alive. After the last of their attackers had fallen, so did Kakashi. Tenzo's other conscious squad-mate took the man with the worst injuries to the hospital, and would come back with help to heave the unconscious Kakashi and the temporarily immobilized Tenzo to a safe place. When Kakashi started coughing up blood- not enough to bleed to death, but enough to choke on- Tenzo rolled him on his side and removed his mask. He should have let the fluid drain through the cloth. Definitely.

He lost track of how long he stared. No wonder the man wore two masks. Not a single mark, other than the one straight scar on his left eye, detracted from the sight. No tan line separating the two haves of his face, no wart or mole that the squad had bet on existed. Two paleish-thin-but-not-too-paleish-or-thin lips supported by a strong jaw-line grimaced at the pain in his chest, while a perfect brow creased. When he finally had the sense to pull the damn black piece of cloth back up, wary mismatched eyes began to open and squint at the shadow blocking their light.

"You, um… you coughed blood… um… I didn't want you to… um… sorry," Tenzo had stammered as the two little witnesses widened and began to comprehend what had happened. "I… won't tell, I swear." He had been saved from any reply by the arrival of his teammate and a medical squad.

Now, he couldn't get the image out of his head. He had tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep due to the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had given up and… relieved himself of the sensation in order to catch some shut-eye, thinking that it would end there. How wrong can one be? Each night had been worse than the one before, and the fact that Kakashi had recovered quickly and returned to his normal "friendly-mocking" did not help the situation. Tenzo was just glad for the mask.

_Mask. Damnit. _It brought him right back to the wrong line of thoughts. Already, he could feel his inconvenient attraction beginning to reawaken. Tonight would be no different. He needed to get home to some easy-to-catch girls.

Defeated, he stood up and locked the door, setting a booby trap or two that would be sure to give him enough time to get out of any awkward situation if someone had the guts to enter his room at night. He swallowed his pride and left his body to its instincts, hoping that this time would be the last that he needed this. Unable to stall any longer, he shed his shirt and pants, lying back on the bed, feeling exposed and shamed, but mostly excited. He closed his eyes and let his hand have their way. Unfortunately, something else was preventing this.

In less time than he could snap his eyes open and gasp, he felt a tight strip of binding tie his hands together in a way in which seals could not be formed with his fingers. The tell-tale tingle of chakra keeping his legs in place was quickly and expertly replaced by similar binds, and no amount of struggling could prevent his captor from rendering him completely helpless.

The man stood back to survey the bound Tenzo, who whipped his head up to glare at him, but stopped short. ANBU-issue gloves crossed over a silver super-light chest guard. The elongated collar of the man's black under-shirt disappeared under a dog mask, and mismatched eyes far outmatched his glare while spiky silver hair seemed to glow with menace.

Tenzo felt the chakra that gagged his words leave him, but he was at a loss of words.

"Tonight makes six. Right Tenzo?" his captain asked in a cold voice. Silence pounded at his ears while the shamefaced ANBU bowed his head. He knew what happened when Kakashi got mad.

"I-it… it will never happen again, captain, I swear!"

"My ass. I seem to recall hearing you say that yesterday, the day before, the day before that…"

"H-how?"

"As grand as your talent is for making buildings pop into existence, there are only four bedrooms, all of which are relatively close together. Add the best pair of ears on ANBU and the fact that people tend to hear better when their own name is being _called out_, and it's not to hard to imagine how I found out." His voice was a deadly growl. That fact alone had been known to make many a man sweat, but added to the fact that Kakashi was looming over his completely exposed and helpless body, and that his all too obvious and stubborn erection was refusing to go down, Tenzo began to shake. His throat went dry, and all that he could manage to do was look on at the older ANBU's deadly stare.

"Doing such things to yourself is a disgrace-"

If he was going to be killed for his actions, he wouldn't allow it to happen without making one final attempt to grab a tiny scrap of his dignity, or at least take some of Kakashi's with him.

"What do you expect me to do instead? Get myself killed because of exhaustion or distraction? Jump you while on duty? You can't tell me you've never jerked off, and I challenge you to try to find a more appropriate way to deal-"

He was cut off as the metal tips of ANBU gloves pierced into a pressure point in his leg. Had it not been for the immense pain, he would have wondered why Kakashi had grabbed his leg instead of his foot or calf.

"Cutting your superior off too," he hissed as Tenzo writhedin terror against his binds, "not very smart in your situation. If you would let me finish," he reached behind his head, his hand brushing the handle of his katana. _Here it comes_, thought Tenzo, bracing himself for the pain. "doing such things to yourself is a disgrace when the one you want to have doing them is on your squad and more than willing."

Blink.

Kakashi removed his dog mask and weapons, and dropped them on the floor.

Blink.

He lazily tugged his cloth mask down to his neck, revealing a perfect smirk.

"Wha…"

"You have been calling out for me for the past five nights, so I'm assuming consent." He said it with a bored, matter-of-fact tone as he knelt between Tenzo's legs and bent over the shocked man's chest. "I won't have sex with you on missions, but this will do for now."

With that, he lowered his mouth onto one of the small but pert brown nubs on Tenzo's chest. Shock waves rippled though the younger man's body as a strong, hot, wet tongue rolled lazily over the sensitive skin. He felt the breath of a smile sink into him as he moaned in pleasure. The binds rubbed together with a soft squeak as Tenzo flexed against them, longing to grab on to something to keep him anchored in a conscious world.

"Impatient, aren't you," breathed the obviously more experience man as he teased at sensitive flesh. "I guess it can't be helped. Normally I would have started with simply kissing you first, but I thought that you might have been nervous and tried to do something like biting me." He sighed and moved lower down the body, gently nipping and sucking at various points. Tenzo could feel how _very_ hard he was becoming at this amount of attention. "In hind sight, I guess you would have let me go about this any way I wanted to." He smirked against the smooth skin of the lower ranked ANBU's lower abdomen. "Isn't that right, little cat?" Gasps and moans were interrupted by something close to a squeak as Kakashi lifted off the younger man at the last second. A satisfied chuckle came from somewhere in-between his outstretched legs.

"Careful. I'm in just the mood to walk away and leave you like this," he laughed as Tenzo strained towards the much needed contact. He managed to stop his movements, but ragged breathing still remained. Kakashi's tongue once more pressed into his heated flesh, this time where his gloves had drawn blood on Tenzo's thigh.

"Kakashi," the younger moaned as the tongue moved oh-so-close to its target.

"Mm?" He wasn't getting any closer.

"Kakashi, please…" Tenzo's throat was dry, his voice cracked and breathy.

"Please? Please what?"

"Stop teasing…" he strained and bucked against the binds. Kakashi's hands were at his hips, preventing too much movement.

"And?"

"Take me. Just take-"

He took. He took a lot. His tongue teased at Tenzo's head while gloved hands stroked at his length. Another smile pressed against the skin as an uncontrolled groan worked its way from Tenzo's chest.

"Kaka-shi… I'm…" he choked through hitched breaths. The squad captain simply continued with more vigor.

With a final moan, Tenzo released into Kakashi's mouth. He felt a final smirk as he was swallowed clean by the other.

"Better now, little cat?" As his conciousness slowly crept backt, something throbbed in the back of Tenzo's mind: an old argument about which was better, cats or dogs. "Make sure to clean this all up. I'd really prefer it if I wasn't accused of rolling around with my subordinates." Something about the word subordinate sparked in Tenzo's mind.

A kunai was tossed near his hands as Kakashi turned to leave the room, collecting his mask and weapons.

"See you tomorrow, Tenzo."

"It is tomorrow." It was the 'subordinate's' time to smirk as a long plank of wood twisted around Kakashi's hands and feet, pulling him against the wall with a thud. "You underestimated my recovery time," he continued as he cut the binds from his own legs, watching the silver haired man struggle and pull against the living wall. Finding thrashing useless, he raised his head to his captive-gone-captor.

"Tenzo…" he growled as the younger ANBU member pulled on fresh boxers and pants, sliding up to stand in front of his captain. He grabbed a piece of bandage from his table and wrapped it over the swirling red sharingan, not making eye contact until the task was finished.

"Well, Kakashi, I figured that you did such a service for me that it would be ungrateful of me to not return the favor. Don't you think?" Kakashi swallowed hard as he caught Tenzo's eyes shift to the bulge that had grown in his pants. Noting this, the 'rookie' stepped a little closer and grabbed the edge of his captain's shirt, slowly rolling the tight fabric up to expose a lean chest. Recalling the earlier events, Tenzo lowered his mouth a small tan nub. The reaction he received from Kakashi stirred new life into his no-longer tired member.

He was sensitive. _Very_ sensitive. Each small touch from Tenzo led to Kakashi biting his lip to stifle a gasp, arching his back to near painful positions, and squeezing his eye shut to bring it down a notch.

"You're almost as sensitive as a girl," Tenzo half giggled. Wanting to stir him more, he lowered to his knees and made a path down his abs. With dragging fingers, he grasped the waist of the ANBU-issue pants and pulled down, revealing a _very_ ready Kakashi. With the tip of his tongue, he ran a slow line along the length. He heard the man hold his breath as he started, and let it out when the wet offender was removed.

"Now Kakashi, it has come to my attention that I built this room with extra thick walls in order to use it as a conference room. I also seem to remember that you stated 'even I need to have an ear pressed against the crack on the door to hear a scream. Good work Tenzo.' How is it, then, that you were able to hear me softly moaning from behind a thick wall? Hmm?" He hummed the last bit against the pulsing member. "Is it possible that I'm not the only one who has had a little trouble sleeping as of late?"

His only reply was a gasped moan.

"If I'm a cat, then I guess that makes you a dog."

Another stifled grunt.

"I want you to be a good boy, and beg."

"Tenzo… please…"

"Not good enough." He was getting the hand of this dominance thing.

"PLEASE!" This was all that the younger man could take. As much fun as it was to tease his elder silly, he had the urge to take the man in his mouth. So he did. Within a few minutes, he felt the tension in Kakashi build to the point of release. With a final pump of his mouth and hand, a shuttering sigh sent Kakashi's seed into his mouth. He stood and left the man panting in the wooden binds, turning towards his washroom.

"I'll be out after I wash up to let you down, but you can just stay there for now."

"Oh, I doubt that will happen." A Kunai was pressed to Tenzo's throat, and a far from tired Kakashi was standing behind him.

"How?" he gave a moan of shocked disbelief. "Don't tell me I gave a clone a blow job."

The captain chuckled. "Nope. You just underestimated my recovery time." In one movement, he dropped the kunai harmlessly and swung Tenzo to face him, holding his arms so he could not make hand signals. This time, the probing tongue was aimed at his slightly open mouth, and the younger was pressed in the space Kakashi had previously occupied. When he was given time to breathe, his eyes surveyed the wooden knots, still perfectly in place.

"How? When?" He was interrupted by another kiss. Not that he minded in the least.

"You never had me. You see, dogs just do what they want to, especially if they are asked. Cats on the other hand, are easily blinded by their egos. If a cat wants to do something, but he sees that the dog wants to too, there's a chance that he won't, just to attempt to get a rise. However, if you give a cat an idea and then act as if you don't want him to follow through, he'll play right into your hands." He smothered a protest with his tongue. "And they're easily addicted too. Even when you're in the middle and start letting on that you like it, the cat is enjoying it just as much as you are." He slid a hand down to Tenzo's lower abdomen. "Isn't that right?"

"Wh-what kind of logic is that?" he huffed, sharply turning his head to the side, trying to hide a crimson blush. "There's no way you could have-"

"What? Lured you in? So when you took off my mask in the forest and I didn't cough up any blood, that wasn't pulling you into the right train of thought? When you chose to go after my most sensitive spot, that wasn't because I had demonstrated on you first? There are plenty more sensitive areas on the body. The neck, the thighs, the ears…" The ANBU captain leaned forward and darted his tongue around the base of Tenzo's ears.

The poor man could only groan in response. Another chuckle rumbled though Kakashi's chest. With a final deep kiss he pulled away, to the dismay of his partner.

"Don't ever let me catch you jerking off on missions again. Clean up then go to bed. We won't start until late morning anyway. See you tomorrow, Tenzo."

"It is tomorrow," muttered the flustered ninja, trying to hold onto his dignity for the second time that night. He was right. It was well past midnight.

"I know what time it is, Tenzo. See YOU _tomorrow_." Tenzo didn't like how low his eyes fell on the word 'you'. "And don't set up any traps at the door. They make you look pathetic when you leave the window open. Which, by the way, is how I heard you, though I can't say I wasn't trying to listen."

_Oh_. With that, a very happy Kakashi slipped out the window and in through his own. _I'm going to have some very interesting missions now, aren't I?_

* * *

So, how'd you like it. Please click the little button and give me some advise. I appreciate flames. You would too if it was -14 degrees at your house.

Yay Kakayama!!!


End file.
